


The Mobster's girl

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, plussize!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You don't realize you lost your wallet until you get pulled over on your way to work.It finds it's way back to you thanks to a Mystery Man, but your wallet isn't the only thing he sends.Who is he? And why does he have his sights set on you?





	1. A debt paid.

A quick blast of a siren behind you made you groan. “Please pass me. Please pass me. Please pass me.” you begged as you pulled over to the curb. It pulled in behind you and you cursed. “Oh, _come on_.” you glanced in your rear view as the officer got out and headed your way.

He knocked on your window with his knuckles, and you rolled it down further. “Did you know you were speeding?”

“Was I?” Truth was, you knew you were, but you were trying hard not to be late.

“License and registration, please.”

You fought off the urge to let out another curse and opened your glove compartment, pulling out your registration. You handed that over with one hand while the other dug in your purse for your wallet. “Shit.” you started digging with both hands, then dumped your purse out on the seat.

“Ma’am?” You started reaching between seats, and digging under as far as you could reach. “Ma’am? Is everything okay?”

“No.” you whined. “Do you mind if I..” you looked up at him and motioned to the door. He nodded and stepped back, motioning with his hand to open the door. You stepped out and started looking again, and after a minute, you stood trying to fight off tears. “ _Shit_ …” your forehead met with the cold metal, and then your fist pounded on the roof. “ **Shit!** ”

“Ma’am?”

“I can’t find it. My wallet.” You sighed. “It had my license, my cards, money, phone, _my life_.” You straightened again. “I’m sorry.” you apologized.

He handed you your registration back.  “I’ll let you off with a warning, but slow down, and be safe, okay?” he gave you a reassuring smile.

You nodded and took the paper. “Thank you.”

“We’ve all had those days. Take it easy.” he told you as he walked away.

“I’ll try. Thanks again.” You got in your car, buckled in, and let your forehead hit the steering wheel. “Fuck. Worst day ever.” you mumbled.

  
  


You rushed into the office, luckily no more than a few minutes late. “Sorry I’m late.” You mumbled to the woman at the front desk. She glanced up and shot you a glare, and you sighed and hurried past. Tiffany was stuck up and seemed to hate you. Which was fine, because you couldn’t stand her. Or half of the people you worked with, honestly. If it wasn’t for the soul crushing student debt, and the fact that this was decent pay, you wouldn’t be here.

Dropping into your chair, you tried to think for a minute where you might have lost it. You had it last night at the club, since the headache you were sporting said you payed for a few too many drinks. The coffee shop this morning? You didn’t pay for your coffee, you had one of their promotion cards. Every ten stamps you get one free. So today’s was luckily free. But did you have it while you were in there?

You logged into your computer and searched for the coffee shop number and picked up your desk phone. “Hey, I was in there less than an hour ago, did anyone find a wallet? It’s got my phone, ID, cards, money, everything..”

“ _No, sorry._ ” Came a voice you recognized from earlier.

“If it happens to turn up, can you give me a call? My name is Y/N Y/L/N.” You gave them your work number and extension, and before you could even thank them, they hung up. With a sigh, you placed the phone back on the receiver. If they were still as busy as they were when you were there, you couldn’t fault them. It was likely you wouldn’t be seeing your wallet again.

Something hitting the side of your desk made you jump. “No personal calls on company time.” Tiffany shot as she moved past.

You rolled your eyes, ignoring her, hoping that you had just left it at home. That was possible, right?

  
  


It was a long day, but you made it through. The second you were in your door, you hit your house like a tornado, tearing through the place trying to find the missing wallet. No room was spared as you turned over everything and tried to think. The last time you could remember having it was the club. It had been Cloe’s birthday, one of your co-workers that you didn’t totally hate, and everyone had gone there for a few drinks. She had left with a guy you had said was cute, so you ordered shots.

But didn’t your alarm wake you up this morning? Your alarm was on your phone…

No! It didn’t! That’s why you were almost late. Well, that and the coffee you had needed to ease your pounding head. You had figured it was buried in your purse so you didn’t hear it, threw on clean clothes and ran out of the house.

“ **Shit! I left it at the bar!** ” You grabbed your laptop and opened it up, trying to remember the Club’s name so you could search for the number. And all of a sudden, you felt like an idiot. “ **Find my phone!** ” You breathed, hitting the but of your hand against your forehead. “ _Idiot._ ”

Quickly opening the page and signing in, you furrowed your brow and looked around the apartment then back at the screen. It said you phone was right here. But it wasn’t, you were positive it wasn’t. Outside? Had a neighbor found it? You were about to make your phone ring when you heard a knock on your door.

Looking out the peephole, you saw a man with a cap pulled low over his face turn and walk away. Unlocking and pulling open your door, you watched as he headed for the stairs. “Can I help you?” He didn’t stop or turn, just started down. “ _Excuse me?_ ” When you stepped out, your foot hit something. Looking down, there was your wallet.

Picking it up, you opened it and gave it a once over real quick. Nothing was missing, at least not that you could see. Glancing towards the stairs, you hurried down after him. One flight, then two, but you couldn’t see him anymore. “ **Thank you!** ” You called out, and moment later, the front door to the building shut.

Once back in your apartment, you sat down and went through it. Your original assessment was right, everything was there. Even the money.

“Huh.” You chuckled softly. “I expected at least _that_ to be gone. What a nice guy.” You smiled. “Where the fuck was he when I was looking last night.” You sat back and shook your head.

  
  


You counted yourself lucky, and forgot all about it, until 5 days later when a notice came through in the mail from your bank. You froze when you read it, and then re-read it three more times before you grabbed your purse and jacket and ran out of the house.

“Excuse me, I need to see someone about this?” You showed the greeter your paper.

“Please, have a seat, someone will be with you shortly.” She motioned to the plush seats that backed to the line for the tellers. You dropped into a seat and watched as she headed towards one of the offices, and emerged a moment later. “It’ll just be a minute.” She smiled sweetly, before going back to her spot.

It was five before a man in a suit came out. “Please.” He motioned with his hand for you to join him, and you got up and followed. “How can I help you today?” he asked, as he shut his office door behind you.

“There’s been some kind of a mistake.” You sat and held out the noticed you had received.

He took it as he took his seat and read over it. “What seems to be the problem?” He looked up confused.

“It’s paid, in full, _that’s_ the problem.” He looked even more confused. “Look. I get that most people would just shut up and leave it. I debated that for a split second myself.” You chuckled awkwardly. “I might not have had the money to go to school without amassing soul crushing debt, but I _do_ have a conscious. And no one in their right mind, drops over 30 grand to pay off someone else’s debt. There _must_ have been some kind of a mistake.”

“It _is_ odd, I’ll give you that..” He muttered as he looked to his monitor and started typing in silence for a few minutes. “Are you _sure_ you didn’t pay it yourself?”

“I think I would have noticed 30 grand burning a hole in my wallet.” You gave him a smile. “And I _probably_ would have paid it off much sooner. So unless I won the lottery while hammered the other night, I doubt it was me.”

“Five days ago. Your card was presented when it was paid.”

“No… no that’s not right.. I only paid $250 the last time I paid. I know, because I could barely afford to pay that. That was…. Ten days ago?”

You leaned forward as he turned his monitor. “Right here, see? Five days ago.”

“I didn’t have my wallet five days ago.. I had lost it somewhere, and it only came back to me that night.. Are you telling me, that no only did that guy _return_ it with all my cash, cards and phone, but he _paid off_ my student loans?” The guy shrugged. “That’s _crazy_ , right?”

“If you see him again, tell him I have a few things he could pay too.” He teased and turned his monitor back. “You said you lost all your cards?”

“Yeah, but everything came back. I already called the credit card company just in case. There were no charges, but they are sending a new card.”

“Okay. So first step done. What we’ll do here, is we’ll give you a whole new card, to be safe, because someone _obviously_ accessed your accounts, and you should change all your online info. If your phone is anything like my wife’s, everything is on there.”

“Way ahead of you.” You nodded.

“Uhm, there not much else I can do, I’m afraid. It’s not some banking error, since your account was accessed. I can ** _try_** and look into it, but I’m afraid you might have to accept that you have a guardian angel.”

You sighed. “Or that someone just bought my liver and I don’t know it yet.”

“Here’s hoping you don’t wind up in a tub of ice later.” He glanced up and smiled as he pulled out a temporary card and a keypad. He wrote down the new account number on the card. “Let me just activate this..” He swiped it through a few times before he was satisfied, then turned the keypad. “Pick a new PIN, and we’ll get your new card mailed to you as soon as possible.”

“Thanks.” You sighed, and tried to think of something you’d remember that wasn’t too easy. “What are the chances that someone wanting to steal my money _actually tries_ 1-2-3-4-5 ?” You chuckled awkwardly.

He groaned. “You don’t know how often people pick that even though we advise them not to, then come back and cry their money is gone.”

“0-0-0-0-0 it is, then.” You teased, punching in a new PIN, and chuckled as he physically paled.

“You’re lucky I have health insurance. You almost gave me a heart attack.”  You smiled up at him as you handed it back. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, I guess that’s everything for today.”


	2. Rent and furniture

You checked your bank meticulously despite the new card, and were glad when nothing unusual popped up. And you never saw the man in the hat again, not that you would know if you did, since you never saw his face to begin with. Your days dragged on, and you forgot all about it.

Until you found an envelope in your mailbox. No return address, nothing to show who or where it came from. Just your address written out in a neat yet scratched out hand. Confused, you opened it right there in the lobby to your building. Your eyes went wide when you saw what was inside, and immediately began looking around. You rushed out of your building and onto the street, frantically searching, as if the culprit would just be standing there, waiting.

Stepping back inside, you looked back in and let out a shaky breath. It was money. To be honesty, it was enough to pay your rent and have a bit left over. “Who the **fuck**..” You breathed out, so confused. “And-and _why_?”

Heading up to your apartment, you paced once you were inside. Debating. You couldn’t really do anything about your loans getting paid off, but this, this was too much. Pulling open a drawer, you tossed the envelope inside and slammed it shut.

“I-I can’t..” Your fingers brushed over the old faded wood on the end table and you stared at it, chewing on you bottom lip. Slowly, you opened the drawer. Then your head was shaking, and you slammed it shut again. “No. No, everything comes with a price.” You turned and walked away, trying to forget it.

  
  


That Friday, there was a truck and a group of men sitting outside your building. You glanced at them as you walked from your parking space, to the front door. “Excuse me?” One of them called out, getting up from where he sat on the back of the truck.

“Yeah?” You turned.

“Would you be..” He glanced at a paper he pulled out of his pocket and unfolded. “Y/N Y/L/N.”

“ _Yeah_..” You glanced from him, to the other guys who were now getting up and opening the truck. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, you can open your door so we can get this inside.”

“Wait, _what?_ ” You looked back watching as they started unloading furniture. “I- there’s been a mistake this isn’t mine..”

“Got your name an’ address, right here.” He showed you the paper as they unloaded a new couch.

“Look, buddy, I didn’t buy a couch.”

“You gonna turn away the new tv too? Cuz I could use one that nice myself.” He smirked.

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah, I got a whole living room here in the truck, all with your name on em. All already paid for.”

“Paid for by _who_?”

He shrugged. “I’m just the delivery guy. I just bring shit where I’m told and when I’m told. Sorry. You gonna unlock your door, or am I leaving it here on the curb and you can figure out your own way to get it up to the 4th  floor.”

“Yeah.. I’ll uhm.. Yeah.” You started towards the building door again. “Hey, do I get a copy of that, or something? You know, in case something’s wrong?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “You get it after you sign receipt of delivery.”

“Okay, thanks.” You propped the outside door open, then headed up to your front door and propped that open.

He came up with the couch and you were stunned. It was beautiful. You could never afford anything like it. “Uh, we’re going to have to get the old couch outta here.” He pulled you from your thoughts.

“Oh, right.. Uhm.. Let me just check nothing fell in.” You moved, and he nodded for the guys to prop the new couch up and take a break. You checked the other old chair you had as well, in case they tossed that also. “Am I assuming this needs to go too?” you pointed to your tv stand.

“Unless you need it for another room. You got a new one. New everything.”

You sighed. “Alright. I’ll get to emptying it.”

Three hours later, you were standing in a room that was both full and empty, and groaned. Now you had to spend your whole weekend putting things together and setting them up again.

“Whoever did this to me, I fucking hate them.” You mumbled, dropping onto your new couch. You groaned again, but for a whole new reason. The couch was more comfortable than your bed. “I hate you so much I’m going to _marry_ you, Mystery man.” You were just assuming the person behind all this was the man in the hat who returned your wallet.

Pulling out your phone, you called the number of the company who had just delivered your furniture.

“Hi.” You started, after they said their greeting. “I just got a delivery of furniture, and I got a question.”

“ _Is everything alright?_ ”

“I mean, everything seems fine.. I don’t have it all opened and set up yet.. And the delivery guys were great.. But..”

“ _But?_ ”

“This is going to sound weird.” You chuckled. “But is there any way I can find out who the hell bought all this stuff?”

“ _I don’t understand.._ ”

“You see, I didn’t buy all this furniture-”

“ _Oh, there must have been some kind of a mistake. If you can tell me the name and address on the slip-_ ”

“No, see.. It’s _my_ name, and _my_ address.. But I didn’t buy anything. And, oddly enough, free furniture isn’t the weirdest thing to happen to me in the last two weeks.” You laughed, knowing that if you didn’t, you’d cry at how ridiculous this all was.

“ _Well, then you must have-_ ”

“No, I really didn’t. This couch that I’m sitting on, probably costs more than my rent. For a whole year.”

“ _Ma’am-_ ”

“Look, can you just look up the order number, or something, and tell me who bought it?”

There was a sigh. “ _Yeah._ ”

“Thank you.” You looked back down at the paper. “ ORD- 88430440.”

You could hear some typing away, and then quiet. “ _I’m sorry, but I can’t help you._ ”

“What? Why not? Usually shit like this isn’t paid for with cash, you must have a name.”

“ _I’m sorry, but I can’t help you._ ”

“ **Can’t, or won’t?** ” You snapped. “Sorry.. It’s just- You said a minute ago you could tell me. Now you _can’t?_ ”

“ _I can’t disclose that information-_ ”

“Isn’t it technically **MY** information since it’s **MY** furniture?”

“ _No._ ”

“Look I don’t want card numbers, I just want a name. I need to know who’s doing this to me. I’m starting to get scared for my life, here.”

“ _Because someone bought you furniture?_ ”

“ **Because someone I don’t know keeps sending me shit, and no one will tell me who!** ” You yelled.

“ _I’m sorry, but I can’t help you._ ”

“ **Ugh!** ” You yelled, kicking your feet. “ **Thank you for your time!** ” You practically shouted it, but you were frustrated.  Hanging up, you threw your head back. “I can’t get a guy to look my way at a bar, but lose my wallet **o** **ne time** , and I get a weird kind of stalker. Probably a serial killer.” You mused. “Probably one of those weirdos that upholsters their furniture in human skin, and I’m fat enough to do his _whole living room_ so he’s buying me, bit by bit. **A** **thousand whores would be cheaper, Mystery man!** ” You shouted at the ceiling.


End file.
